minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dan67/Who is Herobrine, a Special Mob or something?
I heard about Herobrine from my Annoying friend PimpinQscope saying that he wants to "kick Herobrine's ass" but i highly doubt he's going to survive if he does appear on the Xbox version...also Herobrine is he a Advanced mob that almost behaves like a player or is he a mistake being put into the game, leave your thoughts. Weird event I was farming in my world and i saw a shoe made out of gravel and a Freakin water flow that's spewing out in the land (it wasn't a Normally generated Water source it looked like it was placed there...Seriously i was by myself so i kinda freaked out wondering if Herobrine is going to destory my Wheat Farm???) Herobrine Appearance (360 version only) Herobrine has been confirmed real on the Xbox360 (No there are no enderman because minecraft wasn't even Updated yet it) so here are some of the difficulties he will spawn on the 360 version Peaceful: "Herobrine will Not bother you nor your Party, he will not even view you nor your friends as a threat His Activity begins many weeks in game with very litte occurence" Easy:"Herobrine will view you has a Neighbor and your friends too, He may not be griefing much but if he does be prepared to see him mess up your stuff in a Few weeks in-game" Normal:"Herobrine Has viewed you and your friends as a Mild threat to him and will try to make your life in-game somewhat Unsecured and puts you and friends in a almost Horror movie like feel...You may want to keep those diamounds close, his Activity and Occurence happen with little as a Couple of days or weeks in-game" Hard: "Herobrine is Enraged he views all who enters his world as a Serious threat, Griefing with No remorse and sometimes being bold enough to almost or even kill you or your friends without them even Noticing him, Better have a Diamond Sword and armor with you because he will be on you during the first couple of days in-game" Updates Do they Work? Yes, updates do work but not always sometimes they only fix lag, glitches, bugs or add something new to make you forget their mistakes. Herobrine however was kind of odd since they had to update their game numerous times not just once or twice or three times since the human coding was it taken seriously till update 1.8 for all who think Herobrine is real, I may or may not agree with you since the coding for herobrine might be removed but those updates before 1.8 reduced his chances of spawning by 25% meaning they try to cover it up so you the gamers can mindlessly play the game and not worry about the whole situation. My point of view was that notch was starting to get a little pissed about the rumors of herobrine being scapegoated accross the internet, saying to himself "this is getting out of hand, we might as well delete all of the human coding to make sure HE NEVER COMES BACK!". Herobrine Fanboys yes i know your disappointed about the most scairest mob known to minecraft history has been deleted off the face of the earth as a "Console Mob" but he can only exist in mods so i do wish him to come back in a different gamemode but never to be implemented in all gamemodes to where we are shitting ourselves 24/7 about him and our creations that we made in our worlds. This is my last update for this blog so fight amongst each other if you must but Herobrine is DEAD but not DEAD on the PC so stay alert. Category:Blog posts